


[Fanart] to the fic The Bird in Amber

by Wolf_Charm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm
Summary: ❤an art for one of the best fics I've ever read (in English or Russian) "The Bird in Amber"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Птица в янтаре](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806792) by [Melotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch). 



 

  



End file.
